A Change For The Future
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: Coming home. Emily wishes things were different that she hadn't lost someone so close to her but you can't change the past only move onto the step…
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Coming home. Emily wishes things were different that she hadn't lost someone so close to her but you can't change the past only move onto the step…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Wolf and never claim I will I do own Emily Charleston she was originally a character in a novel that I had been writing but I never finished it in high school, for some reason I feel like it would be suited to Teen Wolf her character and I can see the ending so that's good at least.

A Change For The Future (it's a working title)

Words: 1575 *edited*

Character info: Derek is 17 turning 18 in his final year of High School, the fire that took away his family never happened there are reasons for it and you'll be able to understand soon enough. Also Emily Charleston is 16 like Scott and the others.

Author Note-

I'm really excited to finally be done with this story it's been sitting on my computer for years and now I get to do something with it, a big thanks to my friend J he's like a best friend and encourages me when I feel sad or like I want to give up. He makes me see things in a different light when I can't see it myself which is why he gets the first special dedication.

Thanks J you mean a lot to me…

Prologue-

Leaning against the back of the headstone tears were welling up and dripping down to the earth "I miss you daddy, it isn't the same without you Luke tries to get me to smile but he's gone now to College. You'd be proud of him he's following in your footsteps Mom's- she's trying. We're all trying. I wish we had more time with you, you probably do too." Taking a shaky breath more tears fell then they finally stopped I had cried to the point I couldn't any longer.

"It hurts your gone but I have to push forward you know that right? I will love you Dad and remember you always but I have to let the hope go that you'll suddenly come back to us and move on. Like Mom and like Luke will eventually do. We'll be together again when this life ends. I love you daddy." Touching my hands to the headstone I had turned around wrapping my arms around it I closed my eyes imagining I was hugging him one final time…

Chapter One-

Pushing open the blue corvette's passenger door I got out of it Mom was driving away already when I stood at the front of where she had parked waving my hand, she was on her way to work starting her first day back at Beacon Memorial a black Camaro took its place and I found myself staring at the driver for a moment.

Holy shit. That was Derek Hale. A very grown up Derek Hale. He raised an eyebrow looking at me it was then I realised I had been staring for way to long some people got out with him, turning around the edges of my skirt lifted up partially and I walked off feeling my heartbeat skipping a few beats. A blush probably worked its way onto my cheeks I could feel the warmth.

"Whoa watch it loser." I stopped staring at the few people mainly the short black haired teen then froze eyes slightly widening it was Jackson he stared at me almost taking a step forward, "loser? Original Whitemore." Rolling my eyes I bypassed the little group walking off needing to get to class right now.

Hearing my name being called out I looked over my shoulder seeing Jackson wide eyed away from the red haired girl who didn't seem too happy about it, softly smiling the sound of the bell had my attention again and I rushed off towards where the administration area was.

Taking a step into the crowded lunch room I wasn't remotely interested in eating already overwhelmed by the numerous voices, a few shaky breathes later I was carrying food toward an empty table when someone stepped in my way I almost collided into the guy. A black jacket and dark blue shirt had me looking up and sure enough there was Jackson Whitemore my old best friend well I had no clue if we were any longer though.

"Where the hell was my phone call? Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? How's the family?" I froze at his words he didn't know blinking a few times trying to look away he knew- he knew something was wrong. "My Dad died Jackson." There it was out in the open now- his eyes changed to an expression of sorrow, he hugged me without a word and it felt like the whole room stood still. When we pulled back I realised it actually had. "Come on lets go sit down."

I wasn't ready to find us sitting down at a table with two of the Hales Cora and Derek why did we have to be near my first crush, what I wasn't really ready for was when Jackson ordered two people to get up so we could sit down that had me thinking about what the hell was going on? "Jackson who is this?" Ah the red head she was looking me up and down then focusing herself on Jackson it was like he hadn't noticed her though he was staring intently at me. He was worried. I knew him well enough to know when he was trying not to show me he was concerned.

"How's Luke?" Okay the red head was really pissed now she stared at me with a glare to her expression, "he'll be back tonight you can come over if you want. Mom would be happy to see a familiar face." I took a chip putting it in my mouth so I didn't have to talk to him right now hoping he'd pay attention to the girl instead. "Oh I'm coming over and you can explain why you weren't talking to me." I pulled a face looking up there was a boy with short brown hair looking at me with curly fries like me sticking out of his mouth. "But Jackson the party is tonight I'm sure your friend isn't too interested in that type of thing." I couldn't help the laugh that left my mouth after I had swallowed the fry.

"The party. I'm sure Emily would love to come she loves parties don't you?" Staring at Jackson I was sullen inside though I showed a smile then I saw the girl glaring at me "I don't like parties anymore Whitemore, plus the idea of drinking is pointless to me now. Have fun though," the girl looked absolutely pissed at my reply when Jackson turned to the side to talk with someone I stuck my tongue at her hearing a snicker come from further down the table Derek Hale. He had actually laughed. Everyone seemed surprised at the noise I looked at him momentarily seeing a small smirk on his face.

"Why is drinking pointless to you Emily is it?" Cora Hale asked suddenly she was wary of me I couldn't blame her I only seen photos of her never actually met the girl, "yeah it's Emily. Figured you would have found out by now guess there really isn't a good rumour mill around here, I'm pregnant yep three months." Patting my belly the curly fries fell out of the boys mouth while everyone else stopped speaking staring wide eyed even was really surprised. "You believed that way too quickly, no the last time I got drunk my father died it just doesn't have the perks like it used to." Everything was silent again Jackson was still staring so I pulled a face he didn't laugh like I wanted him to.

"I'm sorry for asking." Cora murmured she seemed a loss for words like most of them like red head I shrugged, "don't worry about it, seriously. It hurts but you know they're somewhere out there waiting till the day we can all be together, I'll see him again. Just not yet." Jackson's hand closed over mine the table giving him a soft smile he pulled it away after squeezing my hand, normal conversation seemed to flow along the table after a little one of Jackson's friend Danny changed topic to school work. "How's school for you? Are you getting behind yet?" Scott asked he seemed nice enough Jackson wasn't really friends with him but nothing seemed too bad with him I realised he was talking to me pretty quickly when some of the others including Lydia Jackson's apparent girlfriend the red haired girl she was very interested.

I thought about how to answer that when I began to feel it a sort of tingling sensation running along my back, frowning my breathing settled to a steady thump I looked back from the doorway to the cafeteria that I had must of turned to. "Emily are you okay?" Derek asked he actually said my name I glanced at him blinking a few times "I'm uh not feeling so good, I think I might go see the nurse I'll see you around Jackson?" He reluctantly let me go it seemed he really wanted to walk me to the nurse but I insisted for him not to…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-

Coming home. Emily wishes things were different that she hadn't lost someone so close to her but you can't change the past only move onto the step…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Wolf and never claim I will I do own Emily Charleston she was originally a character in a novel that I had been writing but I never finished it in high school, for some reason I feel like it would be suited to Teen Wolf her character and I can see the ending so that's good at least.

A Change For The Future (it's a working title)

Words: 805

Character info: Derek is 17 turning 18 in his final year of High School, the fire that took away his family never happened there are reasons for it and you'll be able to understand soon enough. Also Emily Charleston is 16 like Scott and the others.

Author Note-

Well this is the second chapter this one I actually like and kind of going for something here testing the waters but Emily is definitely different to a regular human, as to what well I guess you'll have to figure that out yourself. Here's a hint supernatural… If someone can guess what she is before I say well we'll see about a surprise maybe a special dedication on a chapter who knows. Anyway have fun reading, like I had fun writing this… :).

Chapter Two-

Looking down at the small waves moving back and forth in the pool I held a cup of some liquid the teen had handed me "I probably wouldn't stand so close to the water if you don't want to get chucked in," glancing to the left I saw Derek Hale quite a few people were looking in fact.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen Hale? Though I think I can take care of myself," stepping around him he turned watching me leave but I didn't really go far stopping by my brother coincidently he was talking to Laura and Cora Hale.

"Em! There you are, I was just talking to Laura and Cora. This is my little sist-" his voice drowned out eventually as I looked off to the side seeing some new people walking in. "Em? You awake there?" The wave of a hand brought my attention back partially there was that feeling again.

Jackson walked over drawing more of his friends towards us "Luke good to see you again, sorry about your dad." Jackson and Luke exchanged half hugs Luke smile dimmed at the mention of Dad things got a bit quiet.

"Thanks Jacks. You looking after my little sister at school?" The smile was back but half-hearted I rolled my eyes at Luke.

About to give a sarcastic response I glanced to the left feeling eyes on me there was a male and female among the high school kids, they were making the feeling get stronger. They weren't right. Not human. "Luke I need something from the car can I have the keys?" My brother was very confused and concerned but handed them to me anyway.

"Hey Emily, right? You mind if I walk with you? Have to get my phone from my Jeep." Stiles I remembered him from school he seemed like a bit weird like Jackson thought but it was kind of cute. "Sure Stiles." His friend Scott seemed to furrow his brow a bit in confusion but didn't say anything, we passed the group the two were gone.

Leaving the house we walked down the driveway Stiles tried to make small talk but I was on guard glancing about using the windows of the cars half looking behind us so I could only pay half attention, he stopped suddenly that was when I saw it the bloody puddle his hand was over my front halting me from stepping into it. "What the hell? Emily run back to the house get he-" my hand moved his as I reached downward pulling up my dress partly I withdrew the blade from the thigh strap.

"Oh look here dinner Millie," the two stepped out from the forest it was the girl and guy that had been staring at me. They sure moved quickly, no wonder I felt funny about them. Vampires. "I want the girl Andrew she smells delicious-" 'Millie' screamed out in agony as the knife sliced into her shoulder Andrew let out an animalistic growl moving towards me.

The vampire grabbed me by the throat slamming my body upwards and down into the hood of a car, a chocking sound filled the air as I tried to breath but couldn't the faint roar of an animal was echoing at the back of my mind as black splotches filled my vision.

Vision darkening. I could feel the pressure gone but the pain.

There was a lot…


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-

Coming home. Emily wishes things were different that she hadn't lost someone so close to her but you can't change the past only move onto the step…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Wolf and never claim I will I do own Emily Charleston she was originally a character in a novel that I had been writing but I never finished it in high school, for some reason I feel like it would be suited to Teen Wolf her character and I can see the ending so that's good at least.

A Change For The Future (it's a working title)

Words: 849

Character info: Derek is 17 turning 18 in his final year of High School, the fire that took away his family never happened there are reasons for it and you'll be able to understand soon enough. Also Emily Charleston is 16 like Scott and the others.

Author Note-

Well this is the third chapter whoa this has actually been fun writing this while I take a break from THe OTher McCall part two, so what's happening to Emily? What did she mean about killing? Who knows- well I do but you won't not for a bit Em's a bit guarded and so she should be. Anyway till next time hope you all are liking this… :).

Chapter Three-

 ** _Emily._**

 ** _Emily!_**

 ** _Emily wake up._**

A small moan left me as my eyelashes parted warily, "oh thank god. Em are you okay?" The sway of my vision wasn't helping much eyelashes fluttering I could just barely make out the image of Jackson and Stiles they were hanging up, a ringing sound echoed in my mind as I felt my body fall forward again the ringing got louder before it faded.

"Oh my, she looks yummy." Feeling a hand grazing my face my eyelashes parted I felt less out of it now the woman sneered as she looked at me, "she's awake Julian should we have some fun." A growl echoed through the big barn like area, the woman tsked moving I heard the crack of bone Jackson's head had snapped to the left, blood trailed from a cut on the upper corner of his lip.

A fingertip pushed my head to the left so I was looking at the man I assumed this was Julian his eyes were like honey mesmerizing, "your little guard dog wasn't much of a threat for us. It was easy plucking you three from the street and yes we will be having some fun." Guard dog? I looked back to Jackson seeing his features changed he was a werewolf? My old best friend was a werewolf? How could I have not seen that?

"Emily I can expl-" the female tore her claw like nails across his chest making him scream out- no growl out. "Oh little hunter, you thought you could trust him? You'll le- well you won't learn anymore will you? Not after we're through with you." Julian chuckled his other teeth descending in the process I could feel it like an itch that had faded away for a while and now was back more than ever.

"Please don't do this." Shaking the chains rattled above as Julian let loose a mocking laugh his hand gliding down my face over my chest, "sweetheart you can beg all you want. You're not getting out of here alive." The woman stalked over licking her lips as she stared at me intently.

Breathing out shakily I lifted my head feeling it the power was resonating, wanting release more than anything. The stone that held the chains to it were cracking I saw debris slowly coming from it, screaming out I tore my hands away the stone ripped from the wall startling everyone in the room. "I wasn't begging you, I was begging it." The chains floated to mid-air as my head rose my feet planted firmly on the ground, the woman moved first for me but the chain was quicker wrapping around her throat.

The left chain shot around Julian's neck tightening around him the woman's head detached first sending blood over me then the man was next, it was a dull thud as they hit the ground with the chains clattering they loosened from my wrists as I fell to the ground in a huff. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I don't want to kill anymore," tears slivered along my face hitting into my bare thighs I glanced up momentarily seeing Jackson and Stiles had seen the whole thing.

"Em it's okay, look at me. I'll help you we'll talk about everything but we have to get out of here before the others come, Stiles will keep quiet too we'll just say I broke free and managed to kill them right?" Jackson looked at Stiles who was just staring shocked more than anything he eventually nodded his head, that's how I found myself pushing up through the pain flowing in my body to help Jackson.

Falling forward with a stumble Jackson barely caught me as my vision swayed and then darkened…


End file.
